Forever and Always
by choosing-to-remain-a-mystery
Summary: Fabian helps Nina deal with her insecurities. Fabina and a hint of Peddie. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm writing this to get my creative juices flowing for my other story ''The Perks of Being an Anubis Student'', check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and my OC's**

* * *

_*3rd person*_

It was a warm spring day at Anubis and all seemed well with the residents of the house doing their own things. Among these activities were Patricia and Eddie playing video games in the common room, Alfie and Jerome off scheming somewhere, Mara and Joy trying to teach Amber to play chess(which in retrospect was a loosing battle before it started.), and finally Fabian and Nina were out in the woods because Fabian suggested it.

"Fabian are you sure we should be out here? I mean if Victor knew we were out here he'd blow his top." Nina asked. "Nina it's fine, we came out here to talk, cuddle, and if we stumble upon another mystery... well, that'll be a bonus." Fabian answered with amusement in his voice as he layed down by a tree stump with Nina following in suit. " You just think you're soooo funny don't you?" Nina rolled her eyes as she spoke_._

"Maybe a little, but enough about me, let's talk about you." "What about me?" Nina answered with a skeptical look. "I don't know... How amazing you are, or how you made me yours without even trying-" In the middle of his speaking Nina interrupted him "Oh please, you make me out to be so perfect when really I'm probably as bad as it gets." As she said this the sadness was visible in her eyes causing Fabian to squeeze her hand "Don't say that Nina you always degrade yourself to be less then what you are. When am I going to be able to convince you that you're more than good enough?" Nina considered this and ended up sitting up and straddling him so she could see his face "Fabian it's all I've ever known and seen. My mother was always complaining about how she looked and the girls at school they always found something wrong with me and now here with you telling me I'm this and it being so different from everything else I've heard , I deal with it the only way I know how."

"Well if it's the last thing I ever do, I'm going to get you to see yourself the way I see you." Fabian said "A bit melodramatic are we? Plus what makes you think I'll keep you around?" asked Nina " Well you don't have much of a choice because I'm not going anywhere if you're not with me." replied Fabian "What do you mean by that?" Nina asked. Fabian then flipped them so he hovered over her and said "It means I'm yours forever and always."

Nina didn't know how to reply so she took his face in her hands and brought his lips down to hers for, what was in Nina's book, the sweetest kiss ever. Fabian her gently as if afraid she would break yet as firm as to make sure she wouldn't slip away from him. When they broke apart for air Nina looked up at him and said

"I think I could be yours forever and always too." Fabian replied to her with,

"That's good enough for me, I've got forever and always to for you."

* * *

**There you go! I feel like this was rushed but oh well. **

**Okay, so school is out and updates should come more frequently! **


	2. That little voice in Nina

**You guys have every right to be mad at me. I'm so sorry for not updating! **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing... Don't even get me started...**

* * *

3rd POV

After Nina and Fabian had arrived back to Anubis house they went their separate ways and it wasn't until after supper they talked again, this tine vie texting. Their conversation went like this...

_Fabian:hey!_

_Nina: Hiiii_

_Fabian:So I was thinking..._

_Nina: Shocker! lol_

_Fabian: haha very funny! ANYWAY... how would you feel about you and me, my guitar, poetry, and... CHOCOLATE-COVERED STRAWBERRIES!_

_Nina: There is nothing I'd rather do. When and where?_

_Fabian: 11:00 pm the clearing._

_Nina: I'll see ya there!_

* * *

Nina's POV

After I sent the last message I smiled a smile my cheeks began to ache. I was so excited! Not because of the date itself (don't get me wrong I was happy about that too) but because Fabian could pretty much have any other girl he wanted but he choose me and that was worth more than any insecurity I possessed. Fabian finally gave me a reason to be genuinely happy.

You see for awhile after my parents passed away I was in a really dark place where I picked out every little thing that could possibly be 'wrong' with me. Some days it was hard to look at myself in the mirror because I was afraid of what I might see. The worst part was the little voice in my head that always seemed to know what words would make me feel even worse. It was always saying "Why are you even trying?" "No one likes you!" and what its probably favorite saying is "You mean nothing.". As if on cue the voice whispered "Fabian doesn't REALLY like you, he just feels sorry for you.'' "That's not true." I tried to respond, but it was like I was completely ignored.

I tried so hard to block it out but finally decide to ignore it and get ready for my date, but it's still in the back of my mind as a reminder that it wasn't gone.

* * *

**So I hadn't intended on this being more than a one-shot but because it was asked for I shall continue! Again sooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I'll try to start updating regularly! **

**Follow me on Instagram!: evenstarsneeddarkness**


End file.
